


Special day

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's Birthday is today and Shizuo forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so why not write a little birthday smut?

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see Izaya staring at him. "Mornin'" Shizuo slurred. Izaya smiled. "Morning!"   
"What's got you so happy today?" Shizuo sat up and stretched.   
"Did Shizu-chan forget what today is?" Izaya fake pouted.  
"What's today?" Shizuo asked.  
"Nope! You can figure it out yourself!" Izaya got out of bed and left the room.   
'That flea's planning something isn't he?' Shizuo thought as he got dressed. Today was his day off, so he was planning on just staying home with Izaya for today.   
When he walked out into the living room, he found Izaya watching one of his animes. "So what is today?" Shizuo sat down next to Izaya. Izaya smirked.  
"Let's play a game! I'll give you a few hints, and if you can't figure it out before 5 o'clock... Oh, I know! You can be my slave for a week!"  
"And if I figure it out?"  
"If you figure it out... I wont make you be my slave!"  
"Tch... Fine, what's my first hint?"  
"Today is a very special day for me."  
"Hey, that's a lame hint!"  
"It's a hint though." Izaya smirked.  
"Tch..." Shizuo got up and went to the computer.   
"What are you doing?" Izaya asked.  
"Nothing." Shizuo got on Facebook. Izaya sighed.   
"Well I have to go to work. I'll be back at 5. Hope you figure it out~" Izaya kissed Shizuo on the cheek then left.  
'Crazy bastard.' Shizuo thought.  
~time skip~  
"Shizu-chan! I'm back!" Izaya announced as he walked it the door at exactly 5. Shizuo wasn't in the living room so he figured he'd try the bedroom.  
"Shizu-chan?" Izaya shispered as he reached the bedroom. He gasped as he felt Shizuo come up from behind him. "Ne~ Shizu-chan, no fair." He whined as he turned around. So, have you figured it out?"  
Shizuo just smirked at Izaya and kissed him. He let go after a minute and Izaya looked at him. "Happy birthday." Shizuo smiled.   
"Aww~ I was looking forward to having you as my slave." Izaya teased.  
Shizuo chuckled and then led Izaya to the bed and pushed him down.   
"Well, I didn't buy you a present, but I hope this will do." He said as he got on top of the raven.  
Izaya blushed. Shizuo began to suck on Izaya's neck, earning a few moans once he got to the collarbone.   
After he had left a hickey, Shizuo took off both of their shirts. He kissed Izaya again, and slowly worked his way down to his nipples, teasing them for a minute, then continuing down his chest. Once he got close to Izaya's pants, he stopped.   
Izaya stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Shizuo smirked. "Tell me what you want."  
"Just take them off." Izaya demanded as he felt his growing erection in his pants.  
Shizuo took both his pants and boxers off in one shot. "Now what?"  
Izaya shot a death glare at the blond. Shizuo smirked.  
"Just suck." He sighed.   
Shizuo began to suck on his member, twirling his tongue around the head every so often. Once he felt the other was getting close, he let go. Izaya whimpered.   
Shizuo removed his own pants and lined himself up. Once Izaya nodded, he pushed in. As soon as Izaya adjusted, Shizuo started thrusting.   
"Nnghh... F-faster." Izaya managed to get out. Shizuo picked up the pace as requested.  
After a few minutes, he felt himself getting closer. "I'm close..." Shizuo grunted as he started to thrust faster. "M-me too."  
"Ah~" Izaya shouted as he climaxed, tightening around Shizuo, causing him to come as well. Once they were both done, Shizuo pulled out and laid down next to the other.   
"Best birthday ever." Izaya mused.


End file.
